Never Alone
by Kameslover3
Summary: Kames! James Diamond might be a pretty boy, but he isn't popular nor does he have friends. He spends most of his life being bullied at school, abused by his mother, and cutting himself. Until, the new kid changes everything. Rated T for language and some lip contact ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I'm back! It's been a while. Well I am excited to start another story for my wonderful readers. I hope you like it!**

**Kendall's POV:**

" Kendall, Come on! Get Up! I don't want to be late for my first day!" shouted my little sister, Katie. I laughed at her enthusiasm and sat up in bed. " Alright squirt, I'm up now get out so I can get ready." I said ushering her out and shutting the door. I walked to my closet to find something to wear. _What would look good for your first day at a new highschool?_ I thought while shuffling through my newly hung clothes and decided my usually style. A green plaid shirt with skinny jeans , a pair of black vans, and of course my grey beanie."Kendall, sweetie, we will be waiting in the car." shouted my mother from down stairs . "Be down in a sec." I shouted back positioning the beanie properly on my head. I exited my room and walked down stairs headed towards the door grabbing my bag before closing the door. I hopped in the car. "Okay now, who wants to be dropped of first." Me and Katie looked at each other and I shouted me before she had a chance. She stuck her tongue out and huffed. " Alrighty then, the highschool it is." My mom said backing out of the drive way and taking the 15 minute drive to the highschool. " Well, here is my stop." I said looking at the school I looked back at mom and leaned over to kiss her cheek, " Have a good day, sweetie." she said. " You too mom and same with you Katie." I said waving and shutting the door. As soon as I made my way to the entrance of the school, I could feel eyes on me. _I guess they don't get a lot of new kids. _I walking in to the school and was greeted by a pale, spikey haired, browned eye kid, " Hi I'm Logan Mitchell, you must be new? He said sticking his hand out. " Kendall Knight, and yea I am."

"Well Kendall, how about I show to the main office so you can get your schedule and then I could show you around?" He suggested leading me towards the office. "Sure that sounds great."

**~~~Time Skip~~~**

After mapping out the school and showing me where my classes were, Logan left saying he would see me at lunch. I walked into my first class and sat in the first seat I saw. I was staring out the window zoned out when I heard someone slam their hands on my desk. I looked up and saw a dirty blonde headed boy who was practically undressing me with his eyes.

" Uh? Can I help you?" I asked.

" I don't know blondie, how can a sexy thing like yourself help me? Names Jett" He asked licking his lips.

" Definitely not the way you are thinking of Jett."

" Ooh! Blondie is feisty me likey." He said getting closer. " Mr. Stetson! Please leave the new students alone." Mr. Bitters, my English teacher, yelled entering the room. " Y-yes sir." He said walking away to sit down in the back of the class with a group of people whom I assume are his friends. "Good Morning, Class, we have a new student. Please stand up and introduce yourself." I stood and faced the class. " Hi, I'm Kendall Knight and I just moved here from Minnesota." I said smiling." Alright Thank you Mr. Knight you may have a seat. Now lets get started. Shall we?" He said passing out books to the class.

**James's POV:**

_ring ring ring ring_

After the bell for second period rang, I gathered my stuff and walked out into the hallway and went towards my next class. When I turned the corner I bumped into someone and fell. " Watch it, loser!" said the one and only Jett Stetson the biggest and most stupid jock of the century who torments me everyday. I mumbled sorry and quickly picked up my books.

" Damn right your sorry! How dare a freak like you come in contact with me." He said getting in my face.

" It won't happen again." I whimpered.

" Oh I know it won't. Hey guys I think we should show Diamond here to a free makeover. " He said to his posse Dak and Wayne smiling wickedly.

" Please just leave me alone." I cowered as they came towards me.

Jett raised his fist and punched me straight in the stomach and when I hunched over in pain, he slapped me across the face knocking me to the ground probably leaving a bruise. His friends soon moved in and kicked me, " Maybe next time you will watch where your going." I just groaned in response. They just all laughed and started to walk off.

" See ya at lunch loser!"

I slowly gathered my things and limped to class silently crying on the inside.

**Kendall's POV:**

I walked into the cafeteria after getting my lunch and started looking for Logan. " Kendall!" I looked over and saw him waving me over. I walked over and had a seat when I noticed that there was another person sitting at the table. It was a short Latino who is wearing a helmet and eating corn dogs. " Kendall, this is my friend Carlos. Carlos, this is the guy I was telling you about." Logan said as he rejoined the table. " Hi Kendall! It is so great to meet you! Logie told me that you are new here!" He said excitingly._ Wow this kid must have put A LOT of sugar in his cereal. _" It's nice to meet you too, Carlos." I said smiling. After a little while, we were all discussing some interesting facts about ourselves when we heard a crash and all looked up to see food scattered everywhere and a brunette guy on the floor. " Diamond is such a klutz!" Jett yelled and soon the room was filled with laughter. _That poor kid. _" Who is that guy?" I asked pointing to the guy who ran out of the cafeteria in tears of embarrassment. " That's James Diamond, he used to be the most popular kid here. He was so nice and humble until Jett showed up and it all changed." Logan said.

" How could anyone let that happen?" I asked.

" No one wanted to go up against Jett." Carlos answered

" Well I not going to sit back and watch Jett be a bully. I am going to fix this." I said determined.

" Kendall, why? You don't even know James." Logan said.

" Not yet I don't." I said jumping up and running out of the cafeteria searching for James.

**I hope you guys like my new story! Please review and leave your thoughts! Until next time my wonderful readers!**

**PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! I'm back with another chapter! I am glad some of you guys like it and I hope you enjoy this one as well. Now before you start reading I would like to point out how heartbreaking it was to see the ending of Big Time Rush! I was in tears when they starting singing We Are and the clips from there past came up and when they sang and dance to the theme song at the end. It was devastating but it was a great ending for such a great group of sexy talented guys and I hope to see them be successful in other things beyond Big Time Rush. Okay I'm done, you can read now.**

**ENJOY!**

**Kendall's POV:**

"James!" I shouted walked out of the cafeteria. " James Diamond!" I shouted looking up and down the hallways as I passed by them. I was going to turn back when I saw a janitor. _Maybe he saw him_," Excuse me..uh Budda Bob.." What a strange name I thought as he looked up. " Uh have you seen a brunette about 6.1 run by?" He shook his head. " Nope, I haven't seen anyone ." I sighed. _Well this blows._ " Okay, uh thanks." I said waving and going back down the hall towards the cafeteria. _Maybe I will see him another time._ I almost reached the double doors when they burst up and the crowd of people came pouring out. _I guess I missed lunch.. great curse my humbleness._ " Kendall! Hey did you find James?" Logan asked coming up to me followed by Carlos. " No, it's like he disappeared." I said walking with the crowd towards my locker to grab my biology book.

"Don't worry, man. You could try again." Logan said.

" That's my plan." I said with my back towards them looking in my locker.

" Why do you insist on fixing his problem?" Carlos asked.

" Well-" I sighed. " I used to be bullied as a kid ,I know what is like." I said turning towards them. " and I can't watch someone else be tormented by some dumb jock." I looked at the clock and saw it was about time for the bell. " I'm going to go, see you guys later." I said shutting my locker and walking towards class.

**~~~Time Skip~~~**

I walked out of the school with a handful of homework. What a strange first day, who knew I would get caught up with some boy I don't even know. I haven't even seen the kid since he ran out. I hope he doesn't have anymore trouble. " Kendall! Over here!" I heard my mom shout from the car. I smiled and got in," Hey sweetie, how was your first day?"

" Uh, let's say it was different." I said looking over at her. " Well..okay... Did you make some friends?" She asked. "Yea I made a couple, but there is this other guy. I don't know there is something about the way others treat him makes me want get to know him." I said while mom drove to get Katie.

" You always been like that, sweetie, you know since the incident." she said.

" Mom, could we not talk about that, and I'm serious I think there is something wrong with him and I am determined to find out."

**James's POV:**

" James Diamond! Get in here now!" I heard my mother screech when I entered my house. _Great now to face the monster at home. _I take a deep breath and entered her study," Yes mother?" I asked standing if front of her desk which had paper's all over it. She looked up from the mess and sent a dangerous glare my way. I gulped waiting for whatever possible excuse she had to be mad at me for. " Wasn't there something that you needed to do before you left for school?" she asked. " Uh I- I- I don't know." She stood up from her desk and walked around it so she was fac to face with me. " I'm sorry, what did you say?" she asked.

" I don't know." I repeated quietly and not a few seconds later came a hard slap. " Of course you don't! An idiot like you would forget his head if it was attached!" She said with a hint of venom in her voice. She looked at my face where she slapped me and ran her fingers across the bruise. "You know I don't like hitting you James, but I also don't like to see dirty clothes in your floor." She said as I winced in pain. Why must she hit met over the stupidest things? I only had two articles of clothing on my floor, a shirt and a pair of shorts, which I would have picked up if she didn't rush me to get ready. _I just wish I had a way to escape this horrible life._

**Hey okay I hope you guys like this chapter. I like wrote this at 1 am and my brain doesn't go well with late nights so yea. I would like to apologize for this being short, I know how you guys want it longer and I will try to do that later on if I have time. Now please review and tell me whatcha think BYE!**

**PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY I'm back! From a long week of school and I already hate it but oh well. So I might be updating weekly from now on unless something comes up. I hope you guys like this new chapter!**

**James's POV:**

I am walking in to the school not really ready for what the day is going to throw at me. I don't know how much more of this I can take, at least mom is going on that business trip this weekend so I will get a chance of freedom. As I walked towards my locker , I noticed a blonde who I never seen before looking like he was searching for some. I looked at him as I walked by him and our eyes somehow found each other and I was mesmerized. His emerald eyes shined like the gem itself, it was breath taking. Now, that I think of it he is absolutely beautiful except his eye brows but everything else is wow. _Oh no, he saw me staring._ _Crap! he is looking! Whoa wait did he just smile at me? OH MY GOD, He totally did! Okay act cool, James. You can- _I said as my thoughts were stopped by me crashing into a open locker. _Great Job! Now I bet the blonde beauty won't come over now. _I said sighing trying to pick up my books when I saw someone bend down to help me and said with a gentle kind voice, " Need any help?" I looked up and there he stood looking at me with those dreamy eyes and those adorable dimples. " Uh- "

**Kendall's POV:**

"Come on Logan! What is taking so long!" I said trying to look over people so I could see the raven haired boy who was suppose to meet me so we can discuss working on that biology project. Even though he has AP Biology, he said he would help me and he isn't here. I looked down the halls again but I felt eyes on me so I scan the area and I saw uh what's his name? _James! James Diamond that is it! _I smiled at him which caused him to look away and- _OMG! He just face planted a locker._ I watched as the poor kid fell backwards with his things flying everywhere. As soon as I processed what just happened, I walked over and starting to pick up his books, " Need any help?" I asked and right after he looked up at me shocked. " Uh - I- um- sure." He said looking back down shyly. Once he had most of his stuff he stood up, and I gathered the rest and handed them to him. " Thanks." He mumbled not making eye contact. _Say something! _" Hi, I'm uh- Kendall." I said sticking out my hand. He looked up and I finally got a complete look of his hazel eyes, that looked so innocent to the world. How can anyone hurt him. He took my hand hesitantly and answered, " James." I smiled well at least I made brief contact. " Well James, do you mind showing me around? I'm kinda new here and haven't got completely use to the school and I'm afraid of getting lost." Okay I know I lied but it was for a good reason and plus I was honest I am new and isn't to familiar with the school so it wouldn't hurt. " Uh, I don't know. I wouldn't want to be a bother." He said looking down again. " Trust me, it won't. " He was about to speak when Jett and a couple other guys came up beside us and he looked away. " Hey Blondie, what you doing talking to Dorky Diamond?" He said pushing James's arm. " Please stop." I heard him whisper. " I'm sorry, I don't speak whimp." He said taking the books we just picked up and throwing them on the ground. " Oops." He said like he never did it, and as James was bending down to get it Jett kicked them over and papers and books scattered in the hallway. I shout him a glare," What the hell is wrong with you!" I said getting in his face, " Can't you see you are bothering him? How about you and your little sidekicks leave him alone?"

" So now you're sticking up for the loser?" He asked me.

" No because the only loser here is you." I said back.

" Fine you wanna be that way Knight? Fine! have fun with that freak because you are not welcome into our group." He said pointing toward his two friends. I looked at them and said," You call that a group? Group of what? Dumbasses? because that would be the only kind of person who would want to hang around you."

" Have it your way Knight! Your life is about to make a turn for the worse. Come on lets go." He said turning around and leaving. I turned back to James who now had all of his books in his hands blushing and having a shocked look on his faces. " What is it?" I asked smiling. " No one has every stood up to him before, let alone for me. Thank you." He said grinning. " Well maybe because you haven't found the right person yet. " I added winking. " Actually I have and -"

"KENDALL!" I heard Logan scream running my way. " Hold that thought, what Logan?" I asked turning towards him. " Did I really just see you stand up to Jett? Why would you do that" He asked excitedly. " For him," I said pointing towards the place where James stood, " Where did he go?" I asked looking around be I couldn't find him. " Who?"Logan asked. I looked again and sighed, " James."

**Well there you go the first Kames meeting! What do you think? Be honest please this is my first Kames story I have written and I would really appreciate your honest reviews! So REVIEW! and I can't wait to see you guys next time BYE!**

**PEACE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back. Thank you guys so much for reviewing I look forward to reading each and everyone of them! Enjoy the new chapter!**

**Kendall's POV:**

"Whoa, You mean you actually stood up to Jett." Carlos said surprisingly as he sat down at our usual lunch table. " Yep, you should have seen him, it was amazing. You must to have a huge set to do that." Logan said nudging me with his elbow. "What caused you to do that?" Carlos asked. Logan giggled, "What? What is it?" Carlos asked confused. " Kendall did it for James!" Logan said in a sing-song voice. "Shut up!" I said blushing. " Aw! That is sweet! Is that how you plan on getting closer to him." He said putting food in his mouth. I shrugged," It's a work in progress." I said getting a drink. " Well you might want to start getting more work done because there he is." He said with his mouth full pointing towards James, who just walked in. " Uh, I will catch ya later boys." I said standing up and going over to James.

" Hi stranger." I said walking beside him. " He looked up and blushed. " Hi."he said shyly walking in the line to retrieve his lunch. " Would you mind some company?" I said walking behind him. " Um.. No thanks, I already lowered you in social status and I don't think you hanging around would make it better." He said starting to walk off. " I don't care about my social status, plus I don't really have one since I just moved here." He just kept walking. " I don't see why you would want to be with a loser like me anyway." He said sitting down at a table in the back of the cafeteria. I soon sat after," You're not a loser, James, what makes you think that you are." He slammed his hands down on the table. " Oh, I don't know! Maybe because everyone in this hell hole makes my life a living crap and I have lost all my so called friends because of Jett who ruined my life!" James said with his eyes on the brink of tears. " Whoa James, listen calm down. I was just trying to help and not everyone makes your life crap, I sure don't." I said laying my hand on his shoulder. " Well if only you could change everyone else's mind." He said looking up at me. " Well maybe we could try doing that together." I said moving my hand off his shoulder to grasp his hand. " You are seriously willing to help get my life back?" He said smiling. " I will do anything in my power to help you." I said smiling . " You know you never finished telling me who was the perfect guy for you. " He looked away " It was no one in particular."

" oh come on, you know you are gonna have to tell me." I said laughing. " Fine, I was going to say you, uh you know since you stood up for me." _I was hoping for another reason. _" Oh trust me, it was not a problem, I will do it for you any day." _Oh boy, I hope I not coming on too strong. _" Well than I guess I should call you Super Kenny then." He laughed. " Hmm How about just Kenny?" I said. " I think that would be perfect, Kenny. It was a nice ring to it." He said. " I couldn't agree more."

**Well there you go another chapter! I know it is short and I hope you guys enjoyed it anyway so tell me what you think! See you guys next week and remember please review! Bye!**

**PEACE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome Back! I hope you guys are ready for a new chapter! ENJOY!**

**Third Person's POV:**

Kendall was digging through his locker when James walked up behind him thinking on whether or not to actually speak to him, " Hi Jamie." He said excitedly then giggled when James jumped because he didn't think he saw him.

" H-hi Kenny, How did you know I was there?" James asked .

" I have a mirror in my locker silly, I saw you coming. " He said turning around smiling. James soon smiled back which seemed to please Kendall, maybe he is actually beginning to loosen up.

" So, James, me and my group of friends are going to hang out after school. Would you like to come?" Kendall said as he gestured for them to start walking down the hall. " Uh I can't, I um have plans with my mom." He said looking away from Kendall which didn't go unnoticed.

Kendall's face was covered with disappointment, " Maybe another time?" He said trying to get at least some form of eye contact from James.

" Maybe." James said sighing and looking down at his feet.

" Hey, don't feel bad it's okay, we can always reschedule. It's not a big deal." Kendall said feeling bad for seeing the look of sadness on James face.

" I'm sorry, it's just no one has invited me to things like that in a while and I don't want to make a fool of myself." He said shyly looking up at Kendall. " Oh Jamie, I promise you that it won't happen, and if it does I swear no one will make fun of you." Kendall said putting his hand on James's shoulder. " Why are you being so nice to me?" He asked. " I just think everyone deserves someone who is kind in their life." Kendall responded. " But why me? You just met me like two days ago and it's like we are best friends." Kendall smiled. " Well duh! Silly we are best friends." James gave a shocked look to Kendall, " W-we are?" he asked while blush was creeping onto his cheeks. " Sure we are. If it is okay with you?" Kendall added and he could have sworn that he saw James face light up brighter than the sun in a matter of seconds after he said that. James let out a huge smile, " Uh- sure. Um- I should get to class, I'll see ya later?" He asked. Kendall nodded and waved bye as he walked into his classroom leaving James in the hallway blushing like an idiot. He was fixing to turn around when a voice stopped him in his tracks.

" Well well well ,I see James has a little boy toy. Wouldn't you say Jennifer?" spoke a blonde who was between two other girls.

" I couldn't agree more Jennifer." said the curly-headed one who was on her left.

" Yea like totally." said the last girl who was on the right and the last one in the group of three, and they are known as The Jennifer's AKA the meanest richest bitches in school, who like Jett torment incent people just for fun, but at least James actually has the guts to stand up to them.

" Well now when did you three bimbos get back. I heard you all went to Canada for a photo shot and wouldn't be back for a couple of months?" James said crossing his arms. Before he got down graded by Jett, he and The Jennifer's used to be rivals on who had the most gorgeous hair, looks, and fashion sense which James still holds the title for but doesn't get it notice since he has lost his popularity.

" We decided to cut the shoot short, the outfits were getting ridiculous so we stopped and got on the first flight back." said the Blonde Jennifer.

" Oh, were the clothes not the right length for sluts?" James said getting an attitude.

" If I were you Diamond, I would shut my mouth before you only make it worse for yourself. " said the Brunette Jennifer.

" Oh like how? You guys and Jett already taken everything from me what more do you want?"

" Maybe we could have fun with your little friend." stated the blonde with a hateful tone. James's eyes got big,_ They wouldn't really mess with Kenny. _"Now run along, we don't need your presence in ruining our day." James just put his face down and walked down to class and on his way he could hear their laughter from down the hall. He sighed and just walked into class.

**Hi guys, so I'm sorry that this may suck and I'm sorry that I didn't update last weekend, a tragic thing happened in my family and I wasn't emotionally fit to write a chapter but I hope this will make up for it and I hope you guys enjoyed it so please review. BYE!**

**PEACE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**James's POV:**

"No way! Jo, I am not letting you have my notebook." I said walking out of my first period with Jo, who is the only person besides Kendall who treats me like a human being.

" Come on, just let me see it. "She said pleading almost getting it out of my grasp. "No, just leave it be, please." I said pulling closer to me. " James, it's just a notebook. What is the big deal?" See that is it, it isn't just a book it is much more. " Jo, this notebook contains things, things about me that you wouldn't understand. You should probably get to class." I said while looking at the clock that was hanging on the wall. " Ugh, fine but I will see you later." She said smiling. " Bye." I said turning and walking towards my next class. " Hey James!" I heard someone yell from behind me. I turned and saw Carlos, " Uh Carlos, what are you doing?" I said shyly turning to face him. " OH right! Kendall wanted me to give you this." He said reaching his his back pocket pulling out a note and giving it to me. " He didn't say what was in it just to give it to you." He said smiling. " uh thanks. Bye." I said looking away and walking away. _Oh God, maybe I shouldn't have backed out so fast. I hope he doesn't think I am some coward. Oh God, what if he tells Kendall. What will Kendall think? Probably that since I am too scared to talk to his friends I probably should hang out with him and he will probably leave me and start treating me like the others. Like some worthless, no good, piece of trash that no one cares about._ I look down at the note, _I wonder why he wanted to write me a note._ I walked into the classroom and sat down, unfolding the paper and started scanning over the page,

_ Jamie,_

_Meet me before lunch outside the cafeteria doors._

_ Kenny_

I wonder what he wants to talk about, hopefully it isn't something bad. Oh well I guess I will find out then. "Alright, class let's get started. Can anyone tell me anything about the constitutional rights that our founding father's have given to us?" Said Ms. Collins ,our Government teacher and a boring one at that. Plus she thinks since she is so "well educated" she can practically use every large word in the dictionary instead of a shorter word with the same meaning, like 'a lot' for example she claims to hate the word 'a lot' for some unknown reason. Anyway I pulled out my personally book, I guess you can call it a journal but whatever, I need something better to do.

**~~Time skip~~**

Finally lunch! Now I can finally see what Kendall wanted. I walked towards the cafeteria heading straight for the doors when I see Kendall surround by the Three Little Bitches. Great, what is the use of talking to him now when there are over there probably telling him some horrible made up story of me so they could hurt me. I sighed as I just walked straight pass them hopefully unnoticed. I was soon mistaken when I heard Kendall call after me. I turned around, " Hey, why didn't you stop?" He asked. " I saw you were busy with those girls." I said rolling my eyes. " Oh, those girl? Please, they are just a bunch of stupid gossiping whores." I looked at him. " So they didn't say anything about me?" I asked scared of what the outcome was. " No, plus I wouldn't listen, I hate people who talk about other people anyway." I smiled, wow I guess Kendall is ten times better than I thought he was. Who knew someone was so perfect, I guess I finally found the perfect guy for me.


	7. Chapter 7

**James's POV:**

"Hey James!" I heard Jo yell from behind me. I turned around and saw the girl running down the sidewalk after me. " Hey, what's up?" I said smiling linking arms with her. " So, I was wondering, what is going on with you and Mr. Tall Blonde and Handsome?" She said giggling. " Nothing, yet." I said blushing. " Oh, well that's going to change mister, I'm going to help you two love birds." She said stopping in front of my house. " Well okay you can try but I don't know how you can do it." She hugged me and moved her hands down to my wrist. " Don't worry, I'm Jo Taylor. I can do anything." She said smiling which soon faded when she saw what was on my wrist. " James... not again." She said running her fingers over my scars and my freshly new cut. She looked up at my eyes, " James, I told you to talk to me before you do anything like this." I pulled my sleeve down over them. " I know, it's just I needed it, okay." I said looking down. " Hey, look at me." Jo said pushing my head up. " What did she do this time?" I was about to tell her when my front door opened and there stood my wicked mother. " Hi, Jo, how are you?" She said forcing a fake smile. Jo rolled her eyes and turned around with the same smile, " Hi, Mrs. Diamond, I'm good thank you. Me and James are just about finished." My mother nodded her head, " Well please hurry it up, dear. I have a very special meeting I have to get to." She said grabbing her briefcase and walking down the stairs. " I will be back by Sunday. Jo, you are welcome to stay if you like. " She said still acting as nice as can be. "No thank you, I have to get going, I will see you later James, Bye Mrs. Diamond. " She said waving and walking off. " Thank God, I thought that little slut would never leave." She said in a bitter voice. "She isn't a slut." I said in a small voice. " Don't you dare talk back to me, unless you want what happened last time to happen again. Now get in the house, there is left over food in the microwave if you are hungry." My mom said lightly slapping my face. " Yes ma'am." I said walking in the house and shutting and locking the door. " AH! Signor Diamond, how are you? Come , come, I will fix you some dinner." Maria, the maid said. I laughed. " Alright, I'm coming." I said letting her drag me in the kitchen.

**Kendall's POV:**

" So, where are we going?" I asked Carlos and Logan who dragged me in the mall. " We are taking you to this awesome new movie theater that just got put in." Logan said walking to the ticket counter. " What do you guys want to watch?" He said facing Carlos and me. " RAINBOW KITTIES!" Carlos yelled. " Uh... Carlos, I don't think that is age appropriate. How about we watch Kick-Ass 2?" Logan suggested. " Sure" I said. " Fine." Carlos whined. As Logan got the tickets, Carlos and I got the snacks. " Excuse me? Kendall right?" said some blonde girl. " Uh yes." I asked confused. " Hehe sorry. I'm Jo, a friend of James, and he has told me so much about you." She said smiling. I blushed, _James was talking about me._ " Hopefully what he said was good." I said nervously laughing. " Oh trust me, they were. Anywho, I think you guys should start hanging out so here's his number." She said writing it down on my hand. " Does he know you're doing this?" I asked. " Nope! Now I should go, enjoy your movie! Be sure to text him too." She said walking away. " Hey Kendall, come on!" Logan yelled with Carlos by his side with twelve corn dog. " Coming!" I said walking towards them.

**James's POV:**

"Thanks for the meal, Maria!" I said as I was about to shut my bedroom door. Ugh.. another weekend alone. I sighed, maybe when Jo works "her matchmaking abilities" that would change everything. I laughed, Jo always amazes me. I stripped down and pulled my pajama pants on when I heard my phone vibrate. Who would be texting me now? I went over and picked up my phone and saw it was a number I didn't recognize.

**Hey, Jamie. It's Kendall uh Jo gave me your number. I hope you don't mind. -K**

Oh My Gosh! When Jo said she was gonna hook us, she wasn't kidding.

**Hey Kenny, and no, it's fine. :) What's up? -J**

**I just left the new movie place at the mall with Logan and Carlos. Maybe next time you can come along? ;) -K**

**I would love to. -J**

**Well Jamie I have to go, I will see you Monday. -K**

**Yea see ya.-J**

**Well finally here is another long overdue chapter! I'm so so sorry, but I hope you guys still enjoyed it! Please leave a review and I will see you guys later! :) BYE!**

**PEACE!**


End file.
